


Wish right now..

by NatRomanoff_34



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanoff_34/pseuds/NatRomanoff_34
Summary: Old dead fandom attempted revival





	1. Prolong

It had been raining for the past three days since her move to the big city. Dark hair was bound into a high ponytail as she began to unpack her belongings. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry in this moment as she held tightly to a framed picture before resting it in a place of honor. Her hazel eyes softened a bit before she left things in peace for a moment to think silently to herself. She had run. Run away from things she had no control over things she felt and things that may have happened. Her iPhone began to ring playing 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. She couldn't help but suddenly feel exhausted as she reached to answer the call. "Hello.." She began simply as she walked towards her recliner and sat down. 

"Lo.. Clark's been worried sick. Did you move out of the Talon?" Began a startled Chloe who had been MIA for the past few weeks. 

'You have no right to lecture..'Lois thought with annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "I moved yes. Let Smallville know I'm fine. I just need to be alone." She said with a sigh. 'You mean you want to be alone.. forever..' She thought to herself as she allowed her baby cousin to ramble for the next twenty minutes without really paying too much attention as she allowed her brain to wander. She had fled but what really triggered it this time?


	2. Chapter 1

Two Weeks Earlier…

“Chloe.. Do you really have to go to Star City this week? You honestly cannot leave me alone at the Planet like this.” Complained the normally in charge older cousin. 

“Lois.. You’re not going to be stuck there alone. Clark is going to be starting next week, so he will be there to keep you company.” Stated the perky blonde. “Plus with the additional amount of time we have been spending together…” She began only to be interrupted. 

“Long needed bonding time..” Lois snipped as she leaned on the kitchen counter waiting for her dear dear cousin to continue.

“Lois.. If we were any closer we’d become conjoined twins.” Chloe said with a sigh as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “I need to spend sometime with Jimmy. We we’re getting a little more serious and I’d like to explore our future options.” Chloe said simply as she raised to mug to her lips.

Lois arched a brow before she propped her arms up to support her head. “So are you trying to imply little one that I have been a jock block these past few weeks?” Her eyes narrowing on her for a moment waiting for a reasonable response. 

Chloe could feel her face begin to flush as she finished her cup of coffee hoping to escape Lois’s upcoming interrogation, a habit she picked up from the General. “Yes, Lo. You haven’t really been letting me spend anytime alone with him. I mean last time we got interrupted by you bringing home pizza and the Mortal Combat dvd.” 

“To my defense.. I wanted to make a good impression on Jimbo that time. I mean what guy can resist a pizza and an action movie.. I bet even Smallville wouldn’t.” Lois added before crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively now standing up rigidly straight. 

“Then if you really think that maybe you should spend time bonding with Clark.” Chloe snapped as she looking annoyed. “Hang out at the farm for the next two weeks I mean.. He’d be appreciative of it since Kara moved back home and the whole Lana debacle. You can make sure he’s not brooding.” 

Lois watched her cousin as if trying to read further into the lines than was normally necessary as she let out a soft sigh. “I don’t know Cuz. He might not like me imposing on his personal space time.” She said simply now trying her best to redirect Chloe’s attention from herself and doing her best to focus on Smallville’s needs. 

“That has never stopped you before.” Added Chloe with a smile as she rested her empty mug into the sink. “He could certainly use a Lane Repair and Restoration.” She added brightly. 

“Call him and let him know that I’m on the way.. I have a feeling if I commit to something your going to keep me to it.. And check up on me.” Lois said with a sigh as she made her way from the kitchen to get her bags packed. It was never really that bad. It wasn’t like she hated the guy or anything. He could become really annoying when he was broody, more like a broken record about little pink princess. Lois rolled her eyes at the thought as she threw in a bunch of clothes into the fatigue colored duffle bag. ‘Thank god I only wear non-wrinkle fabrics.. I can’t stand ironing.’ She thought distracting herself as she zipped it up making her way back towards the kitchen. 

Chloe had just hung up the phone and looked slightly shocked at Lois. “That was fast.”   
“I don’t know.. You’re going to have to drop me off at the farm. Since you know my escape tactics so well.” Lois said with a sigh as she moved towards the door. 

“Lois..” Chloe said with a sigh as she made for a grab at her purse. “Think about it this way.. You can help him out on his first day at the Planet. I mean you can help make sure he doesn’t go in wearing plaid.” She added brightly thanking god that it was Friday evening rather that Monday morning. ‘At least now I can have a romantic dinner with Jimmy and start packing.’ She thought with a smile as she made her way towards Lois. “Alright.. Lets get going.” She added brightly ushering Lois out of the apartment and locking it up before descending the stairs. 

~~A silent 25 minute car trip later~~

Lois stepped out of the car and suddenly felt strange. She was going to be spending two whole weeks with the King of Plaid, Smallville, Clarkie, without Chloe or without a means to escape. She rolled through her regular escape plans just incase as she marched herself towards the door having the sudden urge to knock although she never ever did so in the past. Her knocking was a soft tap tap as she looked over at her cousin with a smile on her lips. “Looks like he’s not in..” She began only knock again she tapped twice again only to realize she wasn’t knocking on the door but hard flesh. Lois glanced at Chloe with a fake I knew that smile as she turned to look at Clark in the door way something about the way he looked managed to cause something in her to stir. He looked slightly handsome in his disheveled state, his face was slightly covered in soot in addition to his clothes, the tight form fitting blue denim jeans and red tee shirt. 

“Hello Chloe, Lois.” Clark said with a slightly confused look on his face as he stepped back from the door frame allowing them a chance to get in. “I was uh.. Cleaning out the fireplace. I thought something built a nest in there and Shelby was barking up a storm.” He added as he looked towards Chloe quickly. 

“The good thing Clark is that you’re very good at cleaning up your messes.” Added Chloe brightly mouthing a silent thank you for letting Lois stay with him. 

“Geeze Smallville, You had to let poor lil Shel let know you needed to clean.. Shame on you.” Lois said with a sigh as she made her way upstairs with her bag. Shelby crept into the house since Clark still held the screen door open and trotted upstairs after Lois. It seemed Shelby never kept a grudge against Lois for hitting him with her car. He wagged his tail happily as Lois opened the door to Clark’s old room since Mrs. Kay moved out to Washington leaving him home alone. She dropped her bag on the ground and sat on the bed bouncing on it for a moment as she smirked before patting her knees. Shelby jumped onto the bed and rolled on to his side waiting expectantly for one of Lois’s signature belly rubs. 

Clark let out a sigh. “You couldn’t have kept her home alone?” He began waiting for Chloe to explain herself. 

“She needs company. You need company. It works out fine. I mean she was talking about how she wanted to bond with Jimmy and was supposedly using the same tactics she uses on you.” 

“We are always at it with each other. I mean she didn’t really say a hello to me when she came in just now.” He added. 

“She needed to set up base. I mean your going to be her only method of transportation.” She added brightly. 

“What if I have other duties how would I explain that?” 

“Lie just like you did with Lanna.” Chloe countered. 

“Chloe.. I didn’t want to do that. You know that.”

“Sorry, Clark it’s just that you really need to keep her here with you these next two weeks. She’s been trying to hang out with me and Jimmy for the past few weeks its straining our relationship. I want it to work between us and with Lois throwing a wrench in it at every turn it’s kind of hard.” She said exasperated. 

Clark let out a sigh. “Okay. I will make a personal sacrifice.. For the greater good.” He said as he picked up a few soft laughs upstairs. The corner of his mouth picked up in a smile as he looked at Chloe. “Enjoy your vacation. Where are you heading anyway?”

“ I told Lois Star City.. But we’re going to Cancun, Mexico. I needed to tell her something she didn’t want to go to or else she’d miraculously have tickets.” She added brightly. “Call me if she gets out of hand okay.” Chloe added as she left the house rushing towards her car. 

He let out a sigh the house itself suddenly felt a bit more full of life as her allowed his super-hearing to pick up the small conversation Lois seemed to be having with Shelby. ‘Wait a minute I thought he was outside.’ He thought as he made his way towards the couch trying to absorb the remaining moments of silence. He closed his eyes listening intently hoping Lois wasn’t trying to train Shelby to steal food again. 

“Your such a good boy Shelby.” Lois continued as she rubbed the furry belly. “You suffered a lot these past few weeks huh.. I bet your glad the Pink Princess left too.” She added as her hands wandered to rub behind the dog’s ears. It almost sounded as if Shelby agreed with her. “She tried to make you wear a tutu. What a sick sick woman. And she threw out your White Snake Shirt I bought you.” She added the last bit sounding slightly angry. “And she made your daddy Clarkie sad and broody.” Lois said only to hear Shelby whine at the mention of an unhappy Clark. “I know. I don’t like seeing him like that either. It hurts right here.” She said as she moved on of her hands from the dog to point it at her heart. “We need to find you a good momma for your daddy. That way we both don’t have to see him sad ever again. We can see him smile and be happy.” She added her mind wandering to the moments he would smile at her when she did her best to brighten his day. 

Shelby rolled over looking at her intently almost as if he himself knew how perfect Lois and Clark would be together. He sat up only to pounce on Lois licking her face tail wagging back and forth trying to give her a hint. If only animals could talk. Shelby bounced off of her and made his way out of the room doing his good night rounds. 

Clark sat there momentarily frozen had Lois really meant what she said. His thoughts were interrupted by the lick attack Shelby was inflicting on him.

Lois smiled as she wiped her face of doggie drool and made a move to change into her pajamas. Silently she crept down stairs in her oversized tee shirt and sweatpants. “Shelby..” She called waiting for her sleeping buddy. At least now she was able to appreciate him more since the allergy medicine stopped her sneezing fits. She walked towards the living room and smiled as she watched the two interact with each other. “Come on Shelby. Or your going to sleep with Clark.” She teased as she leaned against the wall. 

Shelby froze. Clark looked at him then cocked his head to the side to spot Lois against the wall. Shelby bounded off of him towards Lois wagging his tail. “You brain washed my dog.” He scolded. 

Lois smiled and bent down to give Shelby an affectionate rub behind the ears. “Actually he’s OUR dog. Good Night Clark.” She added with a smile she directed towards him as she walked up stairs Shelby right at her heels. 

‘Did she just call me Clark?’ Clark thought stunned and frozen on the couch.


	3. Chapter Two

The once peaceful silence of the new morning was instantly shattered by the annoying crowing or doodling of the Kent’s rooster. Lois roller over on to her side as she pulled the covered high over her head in effort to muffle the sounds. She couldn’t help but grumble a bit to herself though.   
  
Shelby had sat up from his comfy spot on the bed , hopped down to the ground, and walked out of the making his way towards the only room with the door shut in the hallway. He began to scratch at the door in effort to get inside or at least the attention of the man inside, so that he could politely open the back door for him. He may have been a dog, but dammit he knew when and where the properly go and take care of business.   
  
Unlike his current house guest Clark was up at the first morning announcement . He had begun with his regular routine of exercise when he heard the pawing at the door. He quickly speeded over opening the door a bright smile on his face. “Good morning Shelby. I guess it’s time for your morning rounds.” He said with that thousand watt smile of his as he walked ‘Regularly’ out of the room. He couldn’t resist the urge to peek into her room as he silently shook his head as he walked. She would be the death of him and he just knew it.   
  
Shelby watched Clark giving him a head start before he bounded after him. He managed to catch up to him deciding to speed Clark down the stairs by pulling on his pant leg.   
  
Clark rolled his eyes as he felt the tug picking up his pace. “Your starting to pick up some of Lois’s bad habits you know.” He commented only to notice a dirty look coming from the dog. “I’m kidding.” He added raising up his hands defensively before reaching the back kitchen door. He made a mental note not to tease Shelby about Lois when she was around noting the dog’s change in behavior. Clark opened the door watching Shelby run off to do his thing. He closed the door and walked towards the coffee maker deciding it was high time to begin breakfast.   
  
The aroma of Classic Roast filled the air in the Kent Household. The caffine filled scent reached the sleeping Lane’s nostrils causing her to shift in the bed. She slowly slipped her foot out from under the covers to initiate her hobbling into the world of the living in her near walking dead manner. Her normally neatly kept hair was sporting the extreme bed head look as she made her way down the stairs. It was a miracle she didn’t fall and hurt herself since it seemed as if she hadn’t managed to open her eyes at all this morning.   
  
Clark was just about to serve himself when he watched her walk in. His mind automatically picking up the morning scene from Shaun of the Dead. He glanced at his mug, letting out a soft sigh as he rested it on the table watching her intently.   
  
Lois walked towards the nearest scent of coffee sliding herself into a seat as her hands clutched the cup as if it were the key to human existence. She sipped from the mug silently as she felt her brain begin its start up protocols.   
  


Lane at 15%.

  
  
Clark watched on in silence almost as if enjoying the silence while it lasted.   
  
Lois let out a soft sigh of contentment as she slowly but surely opened her eyes. “Morning..” he said simply as she continued to drink greedily from the mug. 

Lane at 34%.

  
  
“Morning Lois. How was your first night back at the farm?” Clark asked not understanding why he was so patiently waiting for answer and confused by the fact he was hoping it was a good feeling to be home.   
  
“It was good. Clark.. Where is Shelby?” She asked before looking under the table for the dog in question. 

Lane at 55%.

  
  
“Outside.” Clark said simply before he heard the scratching at the back door. “Or rather on his way back in.” He added allowing the canine back inside.  
  


**Lane at 75%.**

  
Lois's face almost lit up as she began to pat her knee. "Good morning Shelby!" She said happily as she watched him walk over tail wagging as if he too had a caffeine pick me up. "Smallville what's for breakfast? I think Shelby and I are famished." She added as she raised a hand to fray faint. "And by now you should know that that is never a sign of good things to come." Lois added her tone sounding dark as she showered Shelby with affection.   
  


Lane at 88%

  
  
Clark groaned at the thought of her turning the family pet against him. "I can whip up some eggs and bacon." He offered as an olive branch before he watched Lois get out of her chair.   
  


Lane at 90..95..98%

  
  
"Kay. I'm going to go change then." Lois added airily. She gave Shelby a look. "Watch him. Make sure he makes them too Shelby." She added as her eyes darted towards Clark. "I'd hate to come back down stairs and find out he forgot." She warned.   
  


Lane at.. 99.. 100%.

  
  
"Lois.." Complained the annoyed farm boy.   
  
Shelby seemed to understand. It was almost as if the experiments they performed on him when he was just a pup granted him with higher intelligence for his breed. He sat himself down on the ground next to the now vacant seat turning his full attention on to Clark. He took his job quite seriously.   
  
Clark glanced at Shelby mentally rolling his eyes before he started prepping to cook. How was it that **_She_** managed to get his only loyal friend to turn against him? It wasn't as if Shelby choose to side with any female in the home. He seemed to show dislike for Lana. Especially after her attempt to girlie-fy him. He began to crack some eggs when he managed to think back.   
  
_Clark had managed to get home from the Planet. He had been talking to Chloe in hopes of finding one of the Meteor infected that decided to make his presence known in Smallville. He could hear shouting and barking coming from within the Farm House. His own heart began to race in his chest as he super-sped the remaining distance swinging open the door. "What's going on?" He managed trying to interrupt whomever may be inside causing the chaos. He paused noting the sudden silence. Lana had been yelling at Shelby her face covered in tears as she clutched the remainder of her favorite pink colored blouse. Shelby still had the other half clenched between his teeth as he growled showing teeth to indicate his anger. It seemed as if that article of clothing wasn't the only think he managed to take out his frustrations on._  
  
"Your DOG.." Lana began as she shot Clark a nasty glare. "Decided to take out some anger on my things. I do hope your happy Clark. You couldn't have been more adult about our break up could you?" She hissed out in annoyance as she made a move to start picking up the remnants of her things. Pink and several other pastel colors littered the floor not just in the room they were in but through out the house.   
  
"I...I don't get what your trying to imply Lana. I didn't order Shelby to go after you." He said as he went to grab a piece of clothing to help her. Sure he may have been heart broken but this type of vengeance wasn't his style. Hell vengeance in general wasn't his thing.   
  
"Sure you didn't Clark." She hissed snatching the article out of his grasp. Her eyes narrowed on him. "You and him leave.. I am going to collect what ever is left of my dignity and leave with it. Don't you ever think we can get past this.. You made one of your decisions already."   
  
"Decisions? Lana you honestly don't mean that answer was enough to cause our relationship to crumble. You made your decision way before I made mine." He snapped no longer having a fear in the world of hurting Lana. It seemed like a breath of fresh air really.   
  
"All I asked is if you would consider giving up Shelby.. So we can get a dog/cat/bird together. I don't get why your so attached to the stray? I mean Lois was the one who found him.. She should take him." Lana snapped back as she stood up with a pile of clothes.   
  
"I'm not giving him away. He's part of the family too even if he was brought home by a friend." He added angrily. "At least he won't flat out tell me they are interested in starting a life with Lex." Clark said feeling the deja vu feeling from the night before. They had that argument before about loyalty, love, and lies.   
  
Shelby once again sat on the stairs watching them fire at each other with words that would have caused extensive injuries had they really been weapons. He laid down covering his face making a whining noise. At least yesterday when Lana stormed off Lois managed to pick up the pieces of Clark. The dog could only hope she'd show up later. This loud noise was what caused a normally well behaved dog into a clothes killing machine. 


	4. Chapter Three

It didn’t seem as if Lois had vacated the kitchen too long ago, Clark thought as he turned around when he heard her humming contently. Mornings used to start like this a lot back when she lived there. It normally lasted right up to the end of her third cup of coffee. He didn’t know if it were more a nervous tendency or rather an impulse to ruin their civility towards each other.   
  
Lois swept her bangs out of her face as she plopped back into her seat. A smug look on her face. “Your going to make a great housewife one day Smallville.” She teased before smiling in his direction. “When you bring that over can I get a refill.” She added raising the empty mug in the air giving it a shake. “And..” She drawled out. “I think Shelby wants back out.”   
  
Clark looked over at her as he began putting food onto the dishes. Most people would have asked if she was serious about the refill crack but he knew damn well she was. After having taken the Lois Lane Crash Course he new it was in his best interest to comply with her requests rather than deal with elevated voices this early in the day. He hung his head in defeat as he picked up the plates and carried them over to the table. Quickly he snatched the cup from her hand, walked towards the door opened it up, shut it and poured her another cup in addition to grabbing one for himself. Then he returned to the table resting both mugs down before taking his seat. “I bet I will..” He added with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Lois smiled even brighter. “So why is it your single again?” She added before she started to eat.  
  
Clark sighed not really wanting to have that kind of morning. “I guess I’m just waiting for Mister Right.” He said in a smug tone to throw her off. She did indeed start it with him being the perfect house wife. Although he didn’t know if he should be flattered or annoyed with the remark yet.   
  
~~~~  
  
Shelby had been enjoying his morning so far. He ran out once the door was opened for him and spotted a bunny. He liked bunnies. They were extremely fun to chase. This bunny however was a lot faster than the others and lead him past the barn straight into the fields. The tall grass the cows normally grazed in quickly passed as he continued his pursuit and was now amongst the tall stalks of corn.   
  
On the side of the road was what appeared to be an unmarked van, a man sat comfortably inside watching the monitor. It seemed he was able to locate the missing project and had him very close by. Since the first part of the project seemed to fizzled he had a back up in mind. Something brilliant to show Lex if it did work out according to plan.   
  
Shelby barked at the bunny as it neared the van. Still not in the mood to give up he followed it only be hit by something causing a sharp pained yelp.   
  
“Come here..” Said the man as he got out of the van . The bunny stopped. It was never really a real bunny it was a robot that served its purpose. Lure Shelby.   
  
Shelby growled, barked, and turned around running. What ever it was that hit him was still on him. It was making him dizzy and sick but he knew he had to get back. Back home to his family. Back to Lois and Clark. The adrenaline that was released into his system by the scare was fueling the flight aspect as he managed to slip away into the corn running towards the farm.   
  
~~~~  
  
Lois finished off the last strip of bacon on her plate. “Yep.. I think I prefer living here than with Chloe.” She announced with a smile. “You cook. We order take out. I think for everything or we do cereal.” She added as she got out of her seat picking up the empty plates. “Do you think we can take Shelby somewhere today? We could go for a walk somewhere.” She offered only to get no response. She couldn’t put her finger on it but Clark looked tenser than normal. Maybe her offer wasn’t such a good idea.


	5. Chapter Four

The room filled with an awkward silence as Lois watched Clark intently. Was the thought of spending time alone with her that disturbing? She shook the moment of sadness off as she started working on the dishes. At least she was trying to be helpful rather than abusing him as always.   
  
Clark got out of his chair and made his way towards the door. Lois’s words didn’t even reach him since he just swung the door open. He heard a high pitched yelp followed by the sound of an erratic heartbeat followed by the pounding of feet. “Shelby..” He said softly almost as if he forgot Lois was staying with him.   
  
Lois had been clutching a plate in her hands staring out the window. She was nearly done with it too when she spotted Shelby approaching the house. Something silver glistened and stuck to his side. The dish slipped from her fingers and shattered when it collided to the ground. “Clark!” She nearly screamed as she pushed herself away from the counter top and bolted out the door. Her own heart pounding frantically as she began to worry about Shelby’s well being.   
  
He had been running. Running as fast as he possibly could. Shelby’s eyes almost lit up at the sight of Lois running towards him when he felt his legs give out beneath him. He rolled onto his side whining about pain as he waited for someone to comfort him. Whatever shot him was doing something to his body at a cellular level, since he continued to be in pain, not just from the spot that took the blow but all over his body.   
  
Clark had stood still confused beyond measure as he followed Lois out of the house. “Lois stay back.. Animals are known to get dangerous when they are hurt.” He warned as he stepped closer.   
  
Lois ignored him. “Shelby won’t hurt me.. He’s in pain Clark. What is that thing?” She countered as she scooted even closer to Shelby. “It’s going to be okay..” She whispered mostly to calm the animal now resting in her lap as she felt her eyes begin to water. ‘He can’t die like this!’ She mentally screamed as she rubbed Shelby’s ears in effort to sooth him.   
  
“I-I honestly don’t know…” Clark responded as he made a move to remove the silver object that was stuck inside of Shelby.   
  
YELP!  
  
“YOUR HURTING HIM!” Lois nearly shrieked at Kent as she noticed the weight shifting in her lap.   
  
“You wanted to know what this was right?” He countered.   
  
“Yes.. But.”  
  
“No butts.” He grumbled.  
  
Shelby took this opportunity to bolt from them both speeding his way inside straight for a room. He was woozy, tired and didn’t even think he’d last this time. What he wouldn’t give to have still been the Super-Dog he was when he met Lois and Clark a few years back. He dived under the covers, nesting, hoping he’d get better only to feel more pain as he curled into a ball forcing himself to rest.   
  
“Who’s going to provide you with answers?” Lois said as she pulled herself off the ground her eyes slightly red but the tears refusing to fall. “Who has the technology to even create that thing? And who in their right mind would shoot it at a harmless family pet? I doubt the cause of all this havoc will give you a likely explanation. This doesn’t really scream freak accident all over it.” She said beginning to ramble.   
“It smells Luthory.” She grumbled at the end of it all.  
  
“Lois, I might not know who did but I know someone who might be able to help us figure it out.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“Normally, I’d bug Chloe.. But I think Oliver could help us out.”   
  
“Chloe? Wait your going to call in Ollie?! Don’t you think this is something we can handle on our own?” Lois countered. She wasn’t really itching to see Oliver anytime soon especially after they parted ways.   
  
“He has resources.. That can probably find out what was inside of this thing.” Clark said simply.  
  
“Can’t you two stop arguing for just this once?” Said a small voice.   
  
“We are not arguing we are trying to find out what happened to Shel..Wait a minute just who do you think you are to but in?” Lois said slowly turning her head towards the voice no longer shooting daggers at Smallville.  
  
Clark had beaten her to the first look at the voice. It was a small boy maybe seven or eight years old pulling a card from his book of weird. The kid had sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and was well standing in the door way with nothing on but what he was given at birth. “Are you okay?” He asked the kid approaching him cautiously now thinking that in addition to the Shelby mess he’d be dealing with a meteor infected too. It was just a perfect way to start a Saturday wasn’t it?  
  
“I’m…” Began the boy as he looked from Clark to Lois. He beamed at her only to run past Clark. "LOIS!" He said happily as he enveloped her in a tight hug around the waist.   
  
Lois gasped at first before something clicked in her mind. She looked at Clark as she returned the hug. "Clark.. I think he's Shelby.” 


	6. Chapter Five

Last time on Wish Right Now….

“I’m…” Began the boy as he looked from Clark to Lois. He beamed at her only to run past Clark. "LOIS!" He said happily as he enveloped her in a tight hug around the waist.

Lois gasped at first before something clicked in her mind. She looked at Clark as she returned the hug. "Clark.. I think he's Shelby.” 

~~~~~~

What originally would have been another day on the farm turned into one of those strange sci-fy movies fast. Lois had managed to convince ‘Shelby’ into the house and tossed a blanket his way after she told him to sit on the couch. It was weird since he obeyed her words without hesitation. “So kid.. Who are you really?” Lois began as she sat on the trunk/coffee table waiting for a response as she noticed Clark grab his cell phone to place a call to Ollie. This was just swell. 

“I’m who you said I was. I’m Shelby. And you’re my mom Lois.” The boy said beaming at her as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. It was strange to think that he was suddenly taller, that and his nudeness suddenly caused Lois and Clark to panic. He tried to remember how this change was brought on. ‘I got up. Asked to be let out. Chased the chickens. Bugged a calf. Came back in. Got a ear scratch. Watched Clark. Went back out. Saw a bunny. I like bunnies. Chased said bunny. Oh…yeah. Got shot ran and hid. And heard mom and dad argue. Asked a question. They seemed to understand me this time. Hugged Lois.’ Thought the boy before he opened his mouth to speak. “I think that shiny thing had something to do with everything.” 

Lois sighed. Hicksville managed to get stranger and stranger. “Shelby is a retriever. You’re a human child.” She said simply. Something though was telling her to believe him. She hated when her gut told her one thing and didn’t agree with the logic of her brain sometimes. “If you were really Shelby then what did we discuss last night?” She questioned knowing it would catch the kid in a lie. 

“We were glad.. " Shelby leaned forward to whisper for fear of hurting Clark's feelings if he actually was heard. "the mean pink princess lady left. And that she made Daddy sad and broody." Shelby waited for a response from her before he leaned back. "You don't like him hurt and you wanted to find a..." He was about to say more when her hand flew and covered his mouth. 

"I believe you. But that doesn’t mean he will." Lois said hoping Shelby would get the hint to well remain silent. "Shelby sounds like a girl name.." She added looking at the Blonde boy. "When you prove your who you say you are to Clark.. We can try and find a better name for you." She added offering him a smile. "I'm gonna go up to the attic. Mrs. Kay had a habit of keeping things so maybe if we're lucky. I'll find something for you to wear." With that said she pushed herself up and made her way out of the room towards the stairs out of sight. 

Shelby sunk into the couch trying his best to get a better understanding of what had happened to him. 

Meanwhile Clark had been doing his best to try and explain to Oliver over the phone what he thought happened to Shelby. After hanging up after getting him to commit himself to flying from Star City he made his way towards the living room. Shelby sat on the couch the blanket draped over him as he stared at the ceiling. “How are you doing boy?” He asked making a mental note to work on how he spoke with Shelby in the future. The sentence alone sounded dumb when you were speaking to a child. 

“I guess I’ve been better. Is that green bean guy coming to visit us?” Shelby asked as he leaned forward interested. “Your not as tall as I remember you.” He added tilting his head to the side. 

Clark let out a sigh. Had he been a normal person it would have been difficult to wrap your mind about having your dog turn human. Luckily for him.. He was an alien to begin with who by the way lived in Smallville, weird capital of America. “Well you’ve grown too. Where did Lois go?” He asked offering Shelby a comforting smile. He could only imagine how he must have been handling the changes.

“Ohhh.. Mom went up stairs to look for clothes.” Shelby responded as he leaned back on the couch getting tired of sitting still. “She said you and her should find me another name. Shelby’s a girly name.” He added having finally noticed her words seemed to make sense. 

“Humm.. I think we can work something out.” Clark said as he watched Shelby. “Why is it you call Lois your mother?” He asked the title Shelby bestowed upon her seemed strange to begin with.

“Cause she loves me this much.” The little boy opened his arms wide trying to explain what Lois had done in private with him when ever she visited and Clark was no where to be found. 

Clark smiled and laughed a bit. “Huh.. I always thought you and her didn’t get along as well. I guess I thought wrong.” He said a he ruffled the boy’s hair. 

Shelby smiled he couldn’t help but lean into to the touch. “You don’t know a lot of things about her.” He added softly.

“What do you mean?” Asked Clark as he paused. He was going to ask for details when he spotted Lois with a bunch of folded clothes. 

“Hey Smallville, You really do love plaid don’t you?” Lois said as she rounded the corner. She looked at the clothes she was carrying. “This almost looks like the red one you have now.” She added as she sat the clothes down on the couch. “Well Shelby.. Clarkie here is gonna show you how to get dressed. I will be commandeering his laptop in search of a new name for you.” She added brightly as she walked back out heading for the kitchen. Leaving a very confused Shelby and awkward Clark alone to teach Shelby about clothes and some basics about being human. Which might I add must have been strange coming from an Alien. 

~~~~~~~~~  
Lois had been at it for about an hour trying to find a new name for Shelby. The laptop screen had several web explorer windows and a notepad open with ‘abcdefghijkl.’ The G and the H were highlighted as she typed in the letters separately. The names that sounded appealing with the letter G she copied and pasted. 

She did the same with the letter H. Then she eliminated several as she looked at the remaining name on the screen. HAYDEN. ‘Hayden.. It sounds like a nice name.. Hayden Kent or Hayden Lane… Kent sounds better.’ She thought with a sigh. 

“Any luck?” Asked Clark as he entered the kitchen his arms were crossed in front of his chest as he strode over to her. 

“I kind of like this name..” Lois said turning the computer towards Clark for him to read her notes. 

He smiled. “I like it. You know it means ‘Valley with hay’ right?” 

“Yeah.. He’s from Smallville.. I couldn’t find a name that meant ‘Plain of corn.’” Lois teased. “Where is the kiddo any way?” She asked wondering where he was. 

“You can come in..” Clark said with a roll of his eyes he turned to get a look at his handy work. “What do you think?”

Shelby walked over his blond hair was slightly spiked up. He was wearing the red flannel shirt, but it wasn’t buttoned, with a black tee shirt underneath it the extremely faded and slightly torn denim blue jeans and some worn sneakers. He really did look like your average eight year old. 

Lois almost gushed. “AWWW!! We need a picture!!” She added happily as she quickly fished for her cell phone to quickly snap a picture of him. “So.. Should we tell him?” She asked brightly. 

“Why not..” 

“Tell me what?” 

“Your new name is Hayden. Hayden Kent.” Lois said brightly no longer feeling uncomfortable around the boy. She leaped off the chair and made her way towards him to give him a hug. “And I think I can convince Ollie to fix us some papers for you..” She added not wanting to let him go. She might have been only 24, but dammit she had the mothering urge to keep him permanently. 

“You mean fix me the papers.” Clark said looking at them. “He has my name last name.. That means we have to think of a way of passing him off as related to me.” He said with a sigh. 

Lois looked at Clark then frowned. He was right. She should have picked a different last name. “So… How are we going to well you know.. Pull this off? We can’t say on the papers that he’s your dog turned human..”

“I can say he’s my son..” Clark said simply. “I can always say that he was my and Alicia’s kid.”

“So that means he was born when you were 15.” 

“Lois.. I kept running away for a while so it is plausible.”

“But.. He calls me mom.” She stammered. 

“He bonded with you when better than he did me when he was sent to move with me.”

“Fine.” Lois said with a huff as she looked at Clark not really in the mood to let Shel-er Hayden go. 

“Does that mean you two won’t fight for a while?” Asked Hayden from his smothered spot. 

“Maybe..” Lois and Clark said in unison before shooting each other arched brow looks. At least now they were thinking about how their arguing affected the dog-er kid. 

Hayden let out a sigh. “Uhh.. Can someone let me outside? I really need to go..” He said as he fidgeted out of Lois’s hold.

“Smallville….” Lois said with an exhausted sigh. 

“Hayden.. You see now that your human we don’t go outside..” 

“Why?” 

“Because we have bathrooms.. Come on..” 

“You mean the water bowl in the bathroom?” 

“CLARK!” 

“Hayden you better not ever drink from there…” Clark warned.

“Why?” 

Clark sighed as he motioned for Hayden to follow him. It seemed Saturday was going to turn into one of those strange long days filled with explanations


	7. Chapter Six

The warm sun of the afternoon seemed to give a different sensation on his skin. Hayden had learned a great deal with Clark in the past few hours as he ran around outside making random flying noises with his arms out as Lois followed in pursuit. “Mommy!!” He screamed as he evaded her capture he was really enjoying this new take on life.   
  
Clark watched them from the porch swing. He had suddenly felt tired as he watched them. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the normally bossy Lane become such a push over as Shel-er Hayden convinced her to play random games with him. He was still waiting for Oliver to show up with Emil. The last text he got from him was about a half hour ago informing him of their currently location. They were reroute to the farm.   
  
“I’m gonna catch you!” Lois said with her carefree laughter as she finally pounced on the boy. She held him tightly in her arms as she picked him about an inch or two off the ground. She always thought when it came to kids she’d have a horrible time with them. Lucy always seemed like proof that if she had children she’d be a very bad parent. Hayden was different although it seemed she managed to skip his baby years she could tell she wasn’t too bad at parenting skills. She knew how to show affection beyond her pitbull on a pant leg behavior. She just needed to feel comfortable.   
  
A black escalade pulled up to the farm. Two doors opened and out of the vehicle emerged Emil and Oliver. Oliver walked towards the house while Emil went to grab some bags.   
  
Queen walked around the back and spotted a sight that made him nervous. Lois holding a blonde haired boy in her arms. He ran a finger through his collar as he made his way towards them. He smiled at them best he could kids made him nervous.   
  
Hayden paused and went serious as Oliver approached him and his mother. “No.” He snapped loudly almost as if he would have barked if he were still a dog.   
  
“Hayden.. What’s.. Oh Hi Ollie.” Lois said as she offered him a smile as she ruffled Hayden’s hair. “I’m guessing Smallville filled you in on most of what we think happened over the phone..” She said more than asked as she looked towards the porch swing where it seemed Clark had dozed off on. “Do you think your friend can figure out what they did to him?” She asked wanting to have a real explanation of what had happened.   
  
Oliver looked at Lois a look gleamed in his eyes briefly but Hayden had snapped at him. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He could sense Hayden/Shelby disapproved of him. “Once Emil does find out, I’ll let you know..” He said with a sigh as he made his way towards the sleeping Clark. ‘For a Super-Man he tends to nap a bit…’ He thought as he poked his friend in the arm. “Clark..” **Poke**. “Clllaaaarrrrkkk.” **Poke. Poke.** “Cccclllllllllaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkkkkkk.” **Thump**.   
  
“Humm…?”   
  
“My god you sleep like a dead person sometimes..”   
  
“Oliver when did you get here?”  
  
“Ohhh about Twenty minutes ago.. Sleeping Beauty.”   
  
“Urg..”  
  
“Come on Kent.. Lets have a chat..”  
  
“Fine.. Lois, I’ll be back in a few.” Clark said as he pushed him self from the swing and began to walk with Oliver. “You couldn’t have said hey.. Wake up or have Lois do it?”  
  
“So you could what? Add her voice to your dream and think of something raunchy?”   
  
“…” Clark fell silent kind of glad they weren’t near Lois at all right now. His dream had been slightly graphic. As he thought about it he was kind of glad Oliver woke him up.   
__  
Lois had been working in the kitchen. A place that never really got along with her until now. Her apron was covered in powder and what looked like cake batterhad managed to get smudged on her face. “Do you think our kiddo will be impressed?” She asked Clark as she wiped her hands on her apron.   
  
Clark smiled as he walked over to her. “I think he will..” He said whispering in her ear before pulling her towards him. Her body flush against his. “My mom won’t be back with him for another two hours you know..” He added before he kissed a spot on her face that was covered with batter.   
  
Lois shivered in his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You are bad.. Smallville.” She teased as she smirked at him. “We should take this upstairs to the shower..” She said sweetly as she undid a button on his shirt. “That way you can use your super-hearing and speed to make it look like we weren’t up to anything bad.. You know how Hayden’s mind gets ..” She trailed off not having realized she undid his entire shirt.   
  
“That can be arranged..” He said with a smirk before swiftly picking Lois up in his arms and speeding off to the shower.   
  
“Clark.. Clark. Earth to Smallville. Star City we have a problem…” Oliver said as he waved his hand in front of Clark’s face trying to get an answer out of him. He had just asked if push come to shove if it would be okay to take Shel-er Hayden with him.


	8. Chapter Seven

So the evening had been uneventful, something even a Lane could come to enjoy as she tucked the small boy into bed. The memories it brought back to her were of her caring for Lucy before she became a well corrupted woman. She lightly kissed his forehead as she made her way back out of the room the small boy who captured her heart was quickly swept away by the Sandman and in a very peaceful slumber.   
  
Lois made her way down the stairs as she hummed contently only to spot the three men enter the home. “So you guys figure out how we magically had a kid?” She asked as she crossed her arms waiting for a response.   
  
“Ms. Lane..” Began Emil as he began to inform her of what he managed to discover inside of the silver device. He paused almost waiting for her to faint or be hit by a sudden wave of questions that could involve a possible reversal.   
  
Clark and Oliver stood waiting in silence. They both had never seen the Pitbull on a Pant leg so calm and quiet. A combination they both were afraid of.   
  
Lois uncrossed her arms and let out a soft sigh before uttering her first word since the explanation. “Oh..Oh well..” She said simply as she turned her attention towards Oliver. “Since you have some connections and owe me my dear little green bean.. I want you to work on creating actual paper work for him.” She said as she walked away from the men leaving them in stunned silence as she vanished into the kitchen.   
  
Oliver looked at Clark then to Emil as if wanting some kind of explanation for Lois’s behavior. He found nothing as the other two shrugged their shoulders. “Green Bean?” He said to himself as he inhaled a deep breath to shake off the new mix in feelings. “Is.. That the smell of food?” He asked looking at Clark. “You didn’t do your well Super Flooshy thing did you?” He asked arching his brow suddenly realizing he was a little hungry.   
  
“No.. I was with you outside remember..” Clark said as he too begun to smell the scent of actual food. “Emil…” He began as he looked to the spectacled man.  
  
“Hey, don’t look at me. I might be a doctor but I am not a cook.” Emil said raising his hands up in defense.   
  
Oliver looked to Clark his brow arched in curiosity. “You don’t think she?”  
  
“That she managed to?” Clark added as he lead the way towards the kitchen the other men following right behind him.   
  
Lane had been bent over pulling the plates from the oven as she heard the three sets of feet pounding into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she balanced the plates, having mentally been praising her waitress’ing skills as she turned around revealing what she had made. “I thought you guys might have been hungry by the time your little pow wow was done so I whipped something up for dinner. It might not be Mrs. Kay’s chicken pot pie but hey it’s food right.” She added brightly as she walked towards the table setting the dishes down presenting a very nicely made grilled turkey and cheddar.   
  
Oliver gulped a bit having heard from Clark about the scary things that had been created by a Lane in the kitchen. He was the first to inch himself towards the table. He had been expecting the man of steel to be the brave man to lead the assault but noticed he had not moved a muscle towards the table almost as if fearful that eating such food would be like exposing himself to Kryptonite.   
  
Emil took in a whiff of the food and quickly sat himself down at the table. He had no knowledge of Lois’s previous kitchen trials. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite.   
  
Clark and Oliver watching and waiting for Emil’s face to flinch or something.   
  
Emil continued to eat quite contently. “You know Miss Lane… This is a very good sandwich. Thank you.” He said in all honestly as he turned to look at Oliver who finally managed to sit himself down across from him eyeing him curiously. “She’s really handy in the kitchen..” He added as he continued to eat happily.   
  
Oliver’s face looked at if he had been tazed or bitten by some strange bug as he watched Emil eat. He slowly picked up the sandwich on his own plate staring at it as if it would possibly punch him. His eyes darted off towards Lois who seemed to be beaming at Emil and noticed her attention went to him. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she crossed her arms. He took a bite from the sandwich and paused mid chew. Waiting for the small bite to cause him some undo stomach pain but nothing happened. He glanced back down at the sandwich. It was still a sandwich and Lois was still glaring at him and he turned towards Clark taking another much larger bite. He was actually impressed by the quality as he suddenly felt safe to continue eating it. “You’re so right.. This is fabulous Lois..” He added hoping to no longer receive the look of death from his former girlfriend.   
  
Lois beamed. She was almost completely satisfied by receiving compliments as she looked at the table. The single empty chair that remained to be unfilled as her eyes made their way towards the individual who should have been seated. “Oh come on Smallville.. Those two are doing just fine..” She added no longer focusing her glare of death on Oliver Queen. Her look rested solely on a Clark Kent of Smallville. She tapped her foot in annoyance as she uncrossed her arms, snatching the sandwich off the plate, and walking her way towards him. “It’s not burned or heavy like lead Kent.” She growled as she poked a finger into his chest angrily only to catch him react.   
  
Clark’s mouth opened up in protest only to have the sandwich fly into his mouth at the first chance she got. He couldn’t help but suddenly be hit with the realization of what an ass he had been as he pulled away grabbing the sandwich on his own.   
  
Lois arched her brow before she rolled her eyes. “See you guys tomorrow..” She half growled before heading up the stairs.   
  
Oliver and Emil looked at Clark stunned by his behavior.   
  
“You might have exaggerated her cooking Kent.” Said the blonde as he polished off his sandwich.  
  
“Will you shut up..” Growled out an annoyed Clark as he sat down at the table with the others.   
~~~~~~~~  
  
Clark had managed to get his other two house guests settled having refused to allow Oliver to spend any money by renting a room at the local inn. He had sent him to the guest room and offered Emil the office in addition to the fold out bed before making his own way to bed. He really hoped tomorrow would bring a much more mellow Lois since she seemed pretty peeved by his lack of faith in her cooking. He was going to head straight for bed when he noticed his old bed room door wide open. He couldn’t resist getting a glimpse inside.   
  
Hayden laid on his side his foot twitching ever so often and Lois spooned around him her arm pulling him into her embrace. The sleeve of her pajama shirt caught his attention as he recognized the pattern. She rolled over the in the other direction releasing the boy from her grasp. Clark stood watching her with interest as he was able to fully identify the shirt. It was his missing favorite red plaid shirt and she seemed to enjoy wearing it. He shook his head as he quickly walked into his room shutting the door behind him as he flopped onto the bed staring at the ceiling.   
  
He couldn’t help but grin at the ceiling like a fool before sleep claimed him. The beautiful sight of Lois wearing his shirt holding a child tightly in her embrace was something he never imagined he would be so moved by.  
  
“Clark..” Her voice whispered into his ear soft as silk.   
  
“Mmm..?” He responded as he opened an eye to look up at her.   
  
Lois had straddled his waist peering down at him with a mischievous smile gracing her lips as she motioned towards the door. It was shut and locked tight as she undid the first button of the plaid shirt. “I promise to be super quiet..” She teased gently as she undid the second button.   
  
Clark blinked up at her as he sat himself up. He noticed small changes of the room they currently occupied. The pictures on the wall near the door were of him, her and Hayden as if it were for a family portrait. He turned his attention back to Lois as she looked at him hungrily. The glint of an object around his finger catching his eyes as his eyes focused on her ring finger. The Kent family ring glistened around her delicate finger as he felt her shift her weight.   
  
“Clark… Come on Clarkie Junior misses me.. Hopefully as much as I miss him.” She said softly.   
  
He couldn’t control himself now as he flipped her over. Causing her to land with her back against the bed a sparkle in her eyes as she bit her lower lip with anticipation. “Lois..”   
  
She smirked at him raising her hips pressing against him signaling him to make a move.  
  
He moaned as he allowed his hands to roam her body. Clark couldn’t help but smile at her before crushing her lips with his own as he slipped her panties to the side filling her with himself. He couldn’t help enjoy the feeling of her wrapped around him so tightly as he moved within her.   
  
Lois moaned softly in response as she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside of her as she did her best to keep quiet.   
  
The knocking at the door began.   
  
Clark quickened his pace wanting to help her over the edge. He felt her tighten around him. His body suddenly feeling weak as if he had been hit by a wave of green k as he slumped against her.   
  
The knocking on the door began once again. This time causing him to roll onto his side. The pillow Clark had been clutching seemed as if it had seen plenty of better days as he began to panic. He grabbed at the rarely used robe and tied it around himself having figured that it was all a dream. He walked slowly over unlocking the door before opening it to find the Hayden standing there about to knock again.   
  
“Morning..” Hayden piped as he looked at Clark. Something seemed off about him but he wasn’t going to touch the subject as he grabbed Clark’s arm. “I’m hungry.. And mom is still asleep.” He began as he pulled Clark behind him rushing him towards the kitchen.  
  
Clark nearly stumbled down the stairs since it seemed his skipping the morning routine had him thrown off. He let out a sigh as he entered the kitchen spotting Oliver and Emil working on raiding the fridge already dressed for the day.   
  
Hayden released Clark’s arm and stepped behind him hoping to use him as a shield.   
  
“Greetings little boy..” Spoke Emil first as he neared the table with a stack of bowls. “I’m Doctor Emil Hamilton..” He offered kindly as he sat the bowls out on the table giving Clark a nod.  
  
Hayden arched a brow similar to Lois as he made his way over towards the table sitting across from the kind doctor. “Your not going to poke me with lot and lots of needles today are you?” He asked as he reached for the bowl dragging it close to him.   
  
Clark used that moment as a cue to head up stairs and change. He speeded himself to his room collecting a fresh set before walking into the bathroom. The mirror was fogged a signal that the room had been in use recently. He had begun to undress when he heard the sound of the curtain rings slide open.   
  
“GET OUT!!!” Shrieked out Lois who quickly reached out for a towel to cover herself.   
  
Clark had turned at the sound as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. His eyes getting a full look of a very nude and wet Lois Lane.   
  
“Stop staring!!” She hissed out as she pulled the curtain closed.   
  
Clark grabbed his things and stumbled out of the bathroom face a bright shade of red.   
  
Oliver had sprinted up the stairs miniature cross bow in hand as he rushed to Lois’s aid. “What’s going on?” He asked as he lower the weapon a confused look on his face as he was hit with the idea of what had happened. “You didn’t.. You walked in on her didn’t you?” He asked trying to contain his laughter at the sight of an awkward Clark who wasn’t even done changing. He was about to comment about how he’d wish he was in his shoes when a shampoo bottle flew at the side of his head followed by a lofa aimed at Clark.   
  
“CLOSE THE DOOR..” Lane hissed out as she maintained her partial hidden body behind the curtain.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Emil and Hayden ate their cereal quietly downstairs.   
  
“Mom is mad.”  
  
Emil shook his head as he took another spoonful. “I warned him not to go up there..”  
  
“I know.. I hope Mommy don’t hurt them..”  
  
“She might not do damage to Clark.. But luckily for us.. There is a doctor in the house for Oliver..”  
  
“Poor Mr. Green man.”


	9. Chapter Eight

The morning had fallen into an awkward silence as Lois joined them all down stairs. Her light green button up blouse was paired with a black pencil skirt. Her hair was up in her regular high pony tail as her heels clicked as she walked. Oliver and Clark had both managed to snatch a look at her gorgeous curves without the material covering her up from the world. Both their minds had spiraled into the gutter ever since.   
  
Hayden had taken to Doctor Hamilton. He wasn't scared at all by the equipment he had used to procure samples from him. "Mister Emil.. Is my mommy going to hurt them?" He asked hoping his claimed mother would not do any harm to Clark and Oliver. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the two since he knew from experience that his mother had a temper.   
  
Emil shrugged at the question. He was still getting used to Lois Lane. He knew the other two from before and had a rapport with them. Lois seemed very temperamental. “Your guess is as good as mine..” He said simply as he finished up his collection motioning the boy that he was free.   
  
Hayden slowly walked away his attention fully focused on his mother who was sitting perfectly still at the kitchen table. He could tell she was glaring at the two sitting across from her as she enjoyed her coffee. “Mom..” He said as he drew closer.  
  
Lois instantly dropped her glare as she directed her attention to Hayden. “Yes, Sweetie.?” She said gently as she took a sip from her mug.   
  
“Are we going shopping?”   
  
“Oh that’s right..” She began as she was struck with a wonderful idea. “Ollie..” She said her tone dripping with sweetness as she batted her lashes at her former boyfriend.   
  
Oliver slowly looked up from the table towards Lois. The tone of her voice not very comforting at all to him. “Yes..”   
  
“Hayden needs clothes.. And since you managed to snag a glance at the goodies. You owe the kid something.. He doesn’t need to be traumatized by me assaulting you for the wrong you have done.. So hook him up will ya.” Lois said as she smiled. That smile was what managed to score her the by line and interviews with the reclusive.   
  
Oliver gulped as he looked to Clark as if expecting him to say something in response. “Uhh.. I guess so..” He said simply after not receiving a response from the Man of Steel.   
  
Clark arched a brow slightly confused at her actions. “I managed a look. A longer look.” He said softly in hopes she wouldn’t hear his thinking a loud.   
  
At times the two would wonder if Lois Lane had super hearing especially since she managed to smile at his words. “Oh no.. Your not going to get out of this Smallville.. I have an even worse punishment for you..” She began the twinkle in her eyes before she dealt out his sentence. “Your going shopping with us..”   
  
‘Crap!’ Thought a panicked Blur as he sank in his seat.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
The Truck ride to Metropolis…  
  
“MOOOOOMMMM!!!”  
  
“Whaaa-t?”  
  
“Are we there yet?!”  
  
“Nope.. Clarkie here drives like a little old lady. Should be another fifteen minutes.”  
  
“I do not drive like an old lady.”   
  
“Yes, you do.. The speed limit says 65 and your going 58.”  
  
“I’m just being careful. We have a child on board.”   
  
“Buuuuttt Mommy goes zoom. When I used to be able to stick my head out the window I could feel the wind in my face. You drive too slow.. It barely makes my hair messy.”   
  
“Hayden..”  
  
“Oh cut the kid some slack.. Your just mad that he likes my driving.”   
  
“Your driving is like how they teach getaway drivers..”  
  
“It’s fun.” She said with a smirk as she leaned her head against the window.   
  
Hayden let out a yawn as he rested his head on Lois for a quick nap.   
  
The truck finally managed to fall into silence as the Lois and Hayden fell asleep. Clark seemed grateful. It seemed as if spending the entire day alone with Lois was going to be somewhat of a challenge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Metropolis.   
  
The sun beamed down below as the crowded streets continued to move busily. Lois had her hand tightly wrapped around the boy’s as Clark held the other. Lane was leading the way as she dragged them both through several stores not finding anything to her liking. Hayden was beginning to dread stores as Lois made him try on at least five to seven outfits before shaking her head. It seemed a lot more complicated than he had thought as he began to grow frustrated with the buttoning up of shirts.   
  
Clark had managed to avoid Lois’s fashion attack. Well he thought he was exempt at the time. He had been sitting peacefully in a chair by the dressing rooms as Lois scouted the store for the perfect look for Hayden when he notice her returning with some clothes that looked far too big for the boy. “Don’t you think it’s a little to early to buy him bigger sizes?” He asked.  
  
Lois smirked as she tossed the clothes on his lap. “Nope.. These are for you..” She said brightly.   
  
Clark looked at her confusion on his face. “Wha?”


End file.
